


“WHO’S BRILLIANT IDEA WAS IT TO SUMMON A DEMON?” + “MISS ME?” “I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD.” AT AN ASYLUM W/ THE SHIELD

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [107]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, F/M, Horror, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: — Halloween Request Prompt; Asylum Sentence Starters/Prompts; “Who’s brilliant idea was it to summon a demon?” “Miss Me?” “I thought you were dead.” with dead reader. and the shield, who all four was together until the reader died. -AnonPairings: The Shield x Reader, Dean Ambrose x Reader, Seth Rollins x Reader.Featuring: Demon, some asylum nurses.Summary: The Shield boys try to bring you back from the dead, but end up summoning a demon.WARNINGS: supernatural themes, death, demonic stuff, just a lot of angst, dean is an idiot.Word Count:922
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/You, Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	“WHO’S BRILLIANT IDEA WAS IT TO SUMMON A DEMON?” + “MISS ME?” “I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD.” AT AN ASYLUM W/ THE SHIELD

  * Doubt, guilt and worry. That’s all that Seth was feeling right now.

What if this little sacrifice didn’t work. What if it does, but something else is using your body instead of you. What if you come back a zombie, or something possesses you. All these thoughts, wandered through his mind, as he kept pacing back and forth in the morgue of the asylum while Dean kept watch at the door, all the while Roman muttered words for the sacrifice to work.

“Can you stop pacing.” Dean grunted out, looking away from the small glass window on the door, to glare at Seth.

Seth stopped pacing, glaring at Dean.

“You are not the boss of me.” Seth spat out. Glaring daggers at Dean.

“Your pacing is giving me a headache.” Dean growled out.

“Your face is giving me a headache.” Seth shot back. Making Dean let out a low growl before he stalked his away over towards Seth. Now they were chest to chest, glaring at each other.

“You are a headache in general.” Dean angrily spat out.

“Well, you are a migraine.” Seth shot back.

Roman finished the last line, before turning his attention towards the two boys. Rolling his eyes.

“Boys, cut it out.” Roman scolded them, getting up, and walking over towards them. Pulling them away from each other.

“No.” Seth grunted.

“He started it with his pacing.” Dean grunted out.

None of them noticed a black mist in the room. They were all too caught up in fighting, to notice it go into your body.

Your eyes slowly opened, revealing black eyes, a smirk appeared on your lips. Your head turned towards the boys fighting still. The demon rolled your eyes. An idea popped in its mind. Time to mess with them. Your eyes suddenly changed back to e/c eyes. Laying back down and closing your eyes again. Then reopening them, your eyes filled with fear. You let out a gasp, which gained the boy’s attention. Their heads turned towards your direction. Their eyes filled with worry, as they all rushed over towards you.

“Y/n.” They all shouted happily.

“Miss me?” You joked. The demon stopped itself from rolling your eyes.

“Yes.” Seth and Roman replied.

“God, yes.” Dean answered, wrapping his arms around your body tightly, and hugging you. The demon cringed at the name god, which Roman noticed. He eyed you carefully, watching your every move. He had a gut feeling it wasn’t you.

Roman pulled Dean away from you abruptly, then grabbed Seth’s forearm, slightly pulling them and himself away from you.

The demon tilted your head to the side, acting innocent.

“What’s the matter?” It asked though it comes out in your voice.

Tears filled Romans eyes, as he stared at you. But it wasn’t you. You were dead. It was a demonic being possessing you and pretending to be you.

“You are not y/n? Who are you? No, what are you?” Roman hissed out. Making Seth and Dean confused.

The demons innocent expression turned into a smirk.

“Oh, you are a clever one, I’m a demon.” It spoke in your soothing soft voice. Honestly, the demon couldn’t deny it, this meat suit was the best one it has possessed yet. And the fact that you are dead was even better, it wouldn’t have to hear your annoying whining voice, begging it to stop or get out of you.

Their eyes widen in fear, as they shuffled back towards the door. Then took off.

The demon let out a huff, getting off the metal table and walking over towards the morgue door.

“You can run all you like but I will find you.” It taunted, walking out of the morgue and down the corridor, at a slow pace…

“Who’s brilliant idea was it to summon a demon?” Seth asked, well more like snapped. Glaring at Dean, as all three of them ran down the corridor.

“Seth.” Roman warned. Looking at Seth will a disapproving look, then back in front of him.

“Shut up, you didn’t have to agree with it, maybe we did it wrong.” Dean huffed out.

Before Seth could respond he bumped into something, causing him to tumble to the floor. Roman and Dean helped him up before all three of them were back to running.

The thing that Seth bumped into was a nurse. She slowly got herself up. Cursing all three boys, as she put items that fell on the ground, back onto the cart. Just as her hand went to grab the last item, another hand grabbed it, putting it on the cart.

Her hand snapped up towards the owner of the hand. And her whole face went pale. Her mouth was a gap, as she took a step back.

“I thought you were dead.” The nurse gasped out.

“Oh, she is.” You smirked, your eyes changing to black, the nurse took a step back. Her face widening in horror.

“You can thank those boys, for bringing me here, and into this vessel.” You chuckled darkly. The nurse turned around, running off, but tripping on her feet in the process. Planting face-first onto the ground. Making the demon roll your eyes.

The demon clicked its fingers, smirking as the nurse choked. Gasping for air. The demon walked slowly, towards the nurse. Crouching in front of her as she was near the brink of death.

“I love asylums, they are filled with lost souls and evil ones.” It chuckled darkly. Looking around.

“This is going to be fun.” It smirked…





End file.
